Until the End Starts
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: begins in "As I Lay Dying" Caroline and Damon


**Title**: Until the End Starts

**Rating**: T for minor language

**Pairings**: Caroline/Damon; minor Elena/Damon

**Note**: Begins in "_As I Lay Dying_". Mention Elijah (they managed to get him back...)

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

There was a part of her that felt for him. _Still_ felt for him—after everything he'd done to her. The lies, the compulsion, the abuse; it was what their relationship had been built upon and for the life of her, with the knowledge of what was irrevocably destined to befall him she could not shake the notion that all of it was her fault. For getting involved with Tyler and his curse; though years later she'd smile at the memory of the long deceased man, and for unintentionally dragging Damon into her mess; he again coming to her rescue because for some reason she couldn't seem to keep herself out of harm's way. And now she found herself running around the main street of Mystic Falls—her home, _his _home, with only one sad, rueful thought running through her head.

(_Don't die you ass. Don't die. You can't die._)

_Gone with the Wind_ was playing in the background as she made one more attempt at finding the Salvatore.

"_Caroline_." A recognizable voice called from behind. The girl turned on her heel, greeted by the sight of Damon; flesh a sickening pale, forehead dripping with sweat, and eyes staring at her with such a hot intensity she almost believed him to be ready to pounce on her with thirst.

"Damon," She breathed a sigh of relief, taking two large steps toward him and taking his hand in hers, "We have to get you out of here."

(_Don't die_. _We have to get you home_.)

"Where are we going?" He stammered unsteadily as she led the way from Main Street and toward the Salvatore Boarding House.

"_Anywhere we want, Damon." The girl exclaimed brightly tugging the Salvatore along behind her by the sleeve of his coat. Craning her head she sent him a wide grin; her hand sliding down his arm and grazing his fingers teasingly before taking off into the woods._

"_Wait for me," Damon called after her before following in pursuit._

**II**

_**I wanna watch you sleeping peaceful  
>Resting your heart and your soul<br>We should never awake without the other  
>Lying by our side<strong>_

Caroline stared down at Damon's withering body—_one she was quite familiar with_; she could remember the first moment her eyes laid on Damon Salvatore. He'd fascinated her from the very beginning; he'd had this beauty to him, this _grace_ that she found incredibly sensual, and he was filled with years of experience (_over 164 years to be exact_) which had aroused her interest in him. Looking at him now she could muster nothing but sympathy for the man. He was a definite sight for sore eyes.

"Quit staring at me," He suddenly spoke up voice thick with mucus. His face contorted in discomfort as he rolled over onto his side, eyes fluttering open to stare at the blond hovering above him like a worried mother.

"_Damon_." Caroline exhaled softly as his eyes found hers.

"_Caroline, get out of here…I could hurt you.._." He stammered between breaths.

(_Don't you remember, Damon; you can't hurt me anymore_.)

_**I try to get you up  
>But you go down<br>And you are not okay**_

"No, Damon." She said confidently running a moist cloth across his warm forehead; from what Stefan and Elena had told her, a werewolf bite for a vampire was possibly the most prolonged, and painful, death the undead could undergo. "You won't. And there is no way I'm going to leave you here…_alone_."

While the Salvatore was resting Elena had texted her about Jeremy's resurrection. Her mother had called her ten minutes later to tell her that she knew—about _her_, and about the brothers. _Vampires_; she never heard her mother sound so brokenhearted.

"Get…out...of…_here_," Damon bawled, body convulsing over in pain as the last word left his lips. "_Ahhh_…"

"Damon! I'm not leaving you." Caroline exclaimed as she climbed into the bed beside him, enveloping him in her comforting arms. "You shouldn't be alone."

(_I don't want you to be alone_.)

_**I wanna carry you  
>But you won't get up<br>It's really killing me  
>You know it's killing me<strong>_

"_Shhh_," she whispered soothingly into his ear as she wrapped her arm around his chest, pulling him closer to her. "It'll be okay, Damon. _You're_ going to be okay."

"It's not okay…_it's not okay_…" he spoke softly; his chest heaved up and down with every breath he took. "All those years I blamed Stefan…no one forced me to love her…"

(_No one forced me to love you…but I had. I know I had._)

"It was my own choice." Damon said voice hoarse with dreary certainty.

"_Shhh_," Caroline cooed; she ran a hand down his side in a comforting manner.

"I made the wrong choice…"

_**I wanna join you sleeping peaceful  
>Feeling the sun in our room<br>What a plenty of rays and beaming light  
>Surely, it does me good<strong>_

"Tell Stefan, _I'm sorry_." Damon managed to get out in choked syllables. "_Okay_?"

Caroline stared down at him in awe, nodding slowly in understanding. When she'd first met Damon, the only culmination of words she could gather to describe him where, in Bonnie's own words, _hot, sexy danger guy_. He was something new…_someone _new…He'd been her everything; and she'd been nothing to him. (_Years later she would look back on this instant and realize it was the pivotal moment in which she and Damon finally connected on more than just a physical level._)

"_This is even more pitiful than I thought_." Damon muttered in feigned amusement as he lay there dying.

"Don't say that," She pleaded with him gently.

(_There is still hope_.)

"I have made a lot of choices that have gotten me here…I deserve _this_…I deserve to die."

"No," Caroline yelled with empathy in her voice; she shifted herself closer to the Salvatore, bringing her face inches from his as she continued, "You don't."

"I do, Caroline. Its okay…After everything I've done—especially to _you_, this is nothing less than what I deserve."

(_You deserve to live Damon_!)

"_I'm so sorry_," He whispered breathlessly icy blue eyes softening as he stared into hers; eyes that could make her do anything once upon a time—say anything, and in that moment she wanted to say anything that would make him understand that she cared about him; she cared about what happened to Damon. In some strange way they were friends. And she did not want to lose him.

_**I wanna trust the pulse  
>In which decay is followed by bloom<br>And I'm sure any flaw will turn out beautiful**_

"It's okay…" Caroline stared back at him with tenderness; she reached down his arm, finding his hand and lacing his fingers with hers. There would be so many more moments between them afterward, much like this one, where she would look at him—really stare deep into his heart and soul, and wonder how she'd never seen him quit so clearly before. "I forgive you."

(_I forgive you for everything_.)

**III**

_Two Months Later_

Stefan was _gone_. Literally, figuratively—in every way she could conjure up in her head, he was gone. The thought of him—brooding, gentle Stefan _killing_ all those people in Tennessee sent a wave of discontent through her body. How could the boy how'd been so caring with her throughout her transformation, grown to be one of her best friends do all the things Damon had said he'd done; and all of these horrific things made the old Damon look like the Gentle Giant.

"You sold me out!" Elena stammered in shock as she stared up at the blond and Alaric.

"I'm _sorry_ Elena," Caroline said; her eyes darting to Damon, who appeared at her side, "If we're really going to do this, we _need_ backup."

(_We need Damon. Stefan needs Damon_.)

"_You're getting slow in your old age Salvatore," She teased as the man she'd spent her years with trailed behind her, slowly closing the distance between them. "What would your brother say?"_

_Suddenly he was right behind her, hands grabbing a hold of her waist and bringing their game of chase to a sudden halt; his fingers pressed gently into the skin of her bare hips and he brought his lips to her ear and whispered hotly his reply._

"_He'd say **'now there's a girl who clearly wishes to be chased'**."_

**IV**

The events that occurred played out slowly in her mind as they unfolded before her eyes. Elena had fallen—hadn't she always been the reason things played out the way they did. Klaus's hybrid stood in wolf form not even a foot away from her; staring at the girl with wild eyes.

"Don't move!" Damon ordered her as she had yet to realize the dangerous position she was currently in. Slowly her head peek up and she visibly stiffened at the sight of her antagonist. Caroline's eyes darted from Elena, to Damon, to Alaric before returning to the Salvatore as he continued.

"Here doggie-doggie," He called impulsively before making a run for it, leading the hybrid away from Elena.

(_No Damon! You big idio_t!)

"Come on, let's keep moving," Alaric said ushering the doppelganger to follow him.

"We can't leave Damon!" Elena argued as she always did; she always needed to be the one to save somebody. And most of the time she was the one that needed the rescuing.

"He can handle himself, let's move!" The older man ordered using the most authoritative voice he could muster up with all the panicked adrenaline rushing through his veins. Caroline's eyes drifted from her best friend to the hunter in impatience.

(_If they're not going to go after him…I will_.)

"It's okay Elena," She spoke up suddenly as the girl opened her mouth in protest. "I'll go after him."

She took off before Elena or Ric could voice their opinions on her dangerous decision. It was her undead life—Damon's blood ran through her veins; he was the reason she was what she was, and if it weren't for him and Stefan she would have been staked a long time ago. She owed him for all the times he'd played the _Black Knight_, riding up on his horse to save the day. Now, it was her turn to save the Salvatore's ass.

**V**

Damon walked slowly along the wooded pass he'd managed to come upon. There was no sight of Klaus' hybrid but he knew never to let his guard down. 164 years of experience had taught him that; among other things. His ears picked up the distinct sound of rustling. Someone or _something_ was coming.

Turning swiftly on his heel he wrapped his hand around the throat of his would be attacker. Blue eyes widened in surprise at the assault, traveling up his arm to meet his own and pleading with him to let go.

His face registered a look of shock before quickly releasing his hold on the all too familiar neck.

"_Caroline._" He stammered out in surprise as the girl brought a hand to rub her neck absentmindedly, "What are you _doing_?"

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun." The blond informed him lightly as her hand found his in the darkness. "You're not in this alone, Damon."

(_You're never alone. Never._)

Damon gazed down at their interlaced fingers; the surprising warmth she exuded sent a wave of recognizable sensations throughout his body and he felt his heart constrict in pain for a moment. It was almost unbearable for him to look her in the eyes without wanting to pull her into a tight embrace. To be close to her; to feel, like he had with Katherine—Elena. But this time it felt different. Like somewhere in him something was shifting. Gradually; the more she looked at him with her big blue eyes like she was waiting for him to do something…say something.

His head snapped up abruptly.

"Damon?" Caroline questioned before being pushed away from him without warning. In that second the hybrid had the Salvatore on his back, quickly getting himself back onto his feet.

"Run, Caroline!" He instructed as he brought his fist down onto the man's skull. "Run!"

**VI**

(_Come on Damon, where are you?_)

Caroline rested against the side-door of Alaric's car, only half-listening to Elena and Ric arguing about whether or not the latter should keep John Gilbert's ring. Like Elena, she thought it'd be best if the hunter had some kind of protection but it was up for him to decide. And the man was as stubborn as Damon.

(_He is possibly the most stubborn man she'd ever met_. _What was taking him so long?_)

Her eyes flickered over to a shrouded figure as it appeared heading toward them through a thick layer of trees. Her heart skipped a beat—if vampire hearts actually beat, and she slid away from the car slowly; Icy, blue eyes stared back at her as the figure grew closer; the moons rays illuminating her almost angelic face for him to see.

"_Damon_." Caroline breathed out in relief.

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forget your past and simply be mine<strong>_

Her feet were moving before she could register what she was doing.

(_"You can be very sweet when you want to be."_)

Her arms wrapped around Damon, who was visibly shocked by her actions. She rested her head on his chest, breathing him in. After a moment, she felt his arms encompass her; and he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head, the scent of soft vanilla wafting into his nose. The scent reminded him of sunshine—provided him with her necessary warmth.

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts**_

"Thank _god_." She murmured as she pulled away slowly from him to stare into his face. "Are you okay?"

He looked intently down at her as he nodded. Face wearing an expression she'd never seen him wear before. Her stomach turned slightly as he pulled his hands from where they'd fallen at her sides. He was pulling away—retracting into himself, visibly.

"Damo—"

"I'm _fine_, bite free. Get back in the car." He ordered her mechanically. The tiny light that had been in his eyes was quickly vanishing before her. She bit her lower lip in distress, almost drawing blood as he moved to go around her to where Elena and Ric stood waiting.

Impulsively she grabbed onto his arm, turning him back around to face her. Before she could manage to get a word out he cut her off.

"We need to get out of here Blondie," He said as he gently pulled his arm away. "Now get your cute little ass in the car and let's go."

"_Why do we have to leave so soon?" the girl complained as Damon dragged her back to their awaiting ride. _

"_We have reservations at __**Café Lang **__that took a lot of compulsion to get." He informed her, opening the passenger side door for her, allowing her to slide in before closing it behind her. "Plus, Stefan is only in town for four more hours and he seemingly wants to spend that time with us."  
>"Seemingly?" she chuckled at that with a roll of her eyes. "You totally love having his attention."<em>

_**Nobody's perfect  
>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<br>Trust me, I've learned it  
>Nobody's perfect<br>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
>Trust me, I've learned it<strong>_

_He was in the driver's side a second later; he started the car before turning to smile at his companion. She craned her, returning his expression._

"_I love you Mr. Salvatore," She murmured placing a soft, porcelain-like hand on his face and pulling him toward her for a long and tender kiss. Slowly, she pulled away from him, letting her hand fall from his face. Damon caught it before she could bring it back to her side and he placed a gentle peck upon it._

"_I love you too Mrs. Salvatore."_

_**Come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts**_

**VII**

_A Year Later_

"Caroline?"

Damon watched as the blond looked up at him from where she stood on the sacred ground on which they were fighting Klaus' minions. Her pupils dilated almost the rims of her irises as the pain overtook her. She blinked several times in astonishment; her eyes followed his, down her body, where the stake was, impaling her in the chest. Her throat tightened as she suddenly fell to her knees. The Salvatore was at her side in an instant, enveloping her in his arms as she fell into his chest.

"_Damon_," She inhaled roughly as her skin began to quickly fade into gray; she brought a hand to his face, "I'm sorr—"

His mouth tightened as she suddenly grew silent and her cold fingers slipped away from him. A silent tear formed in the corner of his eye as he tucked a strand of perfect, blonde hair behind her ear. As he stared down at her a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Damon." The familiar voice said laced with sympathy.

The man looked up into the face of Jeremy Gilbert. His eyes were dark as he stared down at him. Caroline would always remember Jeremy as Elena's kid brother with the druggie problem that turned into a 'seeing the dead' problem.

"You can see her, can't you?" Damon surmised solemnly; his hand firmly clasping Caroline's as if he did not want to let her go. Why would he ever want to let her go? She was like walking sunshine for his gloomy heart. She was the only reason he was able to set aside his unflinching need to be there for Elena so that he could bring Stefan back—a Stefan that wasn't exactly all there but one who knew working with Klaus would ultimately rid him of his humanity.

The Gilbert nodded slowly before speaking, "But there is still time…you can save her."

Vicki had told Jeremy of a way to bring the undead back to life. It was dangerous; Anna had warned him against it. Vicki wasn't the same Vicki he'd known when she was alive. An evil had possessed her, tainted her spirit, but there was still time to save Caroline. He could feel it. There was something still pulling her down to their world. An anchor. Damon was keeping her here. Her _love_ for him was keeping her here.

Damon's expression hardened and he hoisted the blonde's remains into his arms, quickly standing to his feet.

"What do I have to do?"

Jeremy's face registered the determination in his voice. "You have to die."

**VIII**

They made it to the site of the massacre in the House of the Witch Burial Ground within record time. Bonnie and Lucy met them at the entrance of the house, eyes widening at the sight of Caroline's stiff body.

"_What happened_?" Bonnie cried out as the three grew closer. Tears were already forming in her eyes at the sight of her best friend.

"Bastard snuck up behind her!" Damon growled out as they all made their way inside.

"Where are the _others_?" Lucy inquired quickly as they made their way down into the basement, where they preformed much of their spells. She'd joined the group a year after the hybrid incident in Tennessee. Bonnie had called her for help, and she'd allied with her cousin and her friends ever since.

"Stefan, Alaric, and Elijah are finishing off the rest of Klaus's worker bees," Damon informed the witch through gritted teeth.

"Lay her down inside the circle." Bonnie commanded; her eyes darting to Jeremy who wore a knowing look. "You want me to do the spell…"

"It's Care, Bonnie," He spoke up expression pleading, "She can be saved…I can _feel_ her."

"We'll do it." Lucy informed him, already lighting the candles surrounding the white chalk circle marked for the revival ritual.

"It's too dangerous." Bonnie argued as she stared between Lucy—the only link she had left to her grams, and Damon, who's unusually puffy red eyes stared back at her almost begging her to help.

"Not if we do it together." Lucy argued.

"_Please…_" Damon's voice broke through the silence as he ran a hand down Caroline's cheek. "I need _her_."

Bonnie's face softened as she stared down at him. "_Okay_…lie down beside her, and close your eyes."

**IX**

"_Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Nalvas Raddiam__, __Revertas Fasmatis! Fes Matos Tribum__, __Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto! Onu Pavadus Ponemus!"_

_Damon's eyes fluttered open and he was instantly blinded by an extremely bright light._

"_Damon…Damon..." A voice called sweetly from somewhere before him. He blinked rapidly before setting his sights on a silhouette hovering above him, outlined in white rays of lights. "Hello, Damon."_

_**Have you heard  
>Have you tried to understand<br>It's all right  
>It gets easier with time<br>How are you  
>Are you ever coming back<br>I have changed  
>And I've realized I was wrong<strong>_

_His brows raised in surprise as the figure extended a hand out to him, helping him to his feet._

"_Lexi?"_

"_What are you doing, Damon?" The blond inquired, eyes strangely filled with warmth as she stared back at him. "Why are you here?"_

"_I need her." He managed to get out as his gaze drifted around him in awed wonderment. Everything was so white, so clean and pure. Everything he'd never been. He imagined that when he truly died he'd never end up in a place as beautiful and peaceful as this. "I need Caroline."_

_Lexi's expression was unreadable but her lips twitched as she spoke in understanding. "You love her."_

_**I was wrong  
>Now I'll never see your face anymore<br>Oh my Love  
>I'd give anything for one more day with you<strong>_

_The Salvatore sighed before nodding his head in confirmation. "I do…I—love her."_

"_Damon?" Another voice called out to him from behind. A familiar one._

_He turned on his heel; coming face to face with the woman he'd grown to call friend._

"_Rose…" His voice drifted off as she raised a hand to his lips._

"_Don't ever forget that you matter, Damon. Because you do." She murmured; she placed a short kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him and taking her place beside Lexi. _

_Another familiar face appeared before him; one more recent—and saddened_.

"_Hi, Damon." Andie greeted delicately, face clouded with gloom. _

_His heart wrenched at the sight of her. It had been his fault that she'd been killed—it had been his fault that all these women had died. He owed them greatly an apology and felt the need to beg for their forgiveness._

"_We've forgiven you, Damon." Lexi informed him a small smile on her face._

_**I'm getting through  
>I wish you felt the way I do<br>I have changed  
>And I've realized I was wrong<strong>_

"_Damon," A kindly voice called out from behind where Lexi and Rose stood._

_His veins pulled him toward the sound. It was her—it was Caroline. She appeared before his eyes. Golden hair veiled in white light, giving her an angelic glow; much like she had that night almost a year ago when he realized that she was a walking angel. Sweet and gentle with him when he needed her to be._

"_Caroline." Her name left his lips with a sharp inhale of breath. She looked beautiful in her white tunic; looked like a woman beyond her time. Eyes lined with soft undertones of compassion and her perfectly curved lips were set in a thin line as she took a hesitant step towards him, "You came for me."_

_His face hardened and he took three quick strides toward her to close the distance between him; he took her hands in his, bringing them to his chest. "I will always come for you."_

_**Now I'll never see your face anymore  
>Oh my love<br>I'd give anything for one more day with you**_

_She looked down to their conjoined hands and she smiled a little at his words. He tugged her body closer to his; murmuring soft words into her hair, the familiar scent of vanilla radiating off of her as a warmth came over him. It was something he could only describe as peace—he never thought he'd actually ever truly find it. Never would have guessed it would come in the form of a young and slightly neurotic blond cheerleader._

"_I love you." Damon whispered into her hair._

"_Damon, I love—" Caroline managed to get out as the sensation of some unknown force began to pull at her; tugging her away from him. _

**X**

Her eyes flashed open and she sat up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, _thank god_!" Bonnie's voice rang out in her ear as she appeared at her side, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Bon," Caroline stammered, closing her eyes as the throbbing in her head began to dull.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again," the witch said sharply, pulling away to get a better look at the girl. They would be friends until the day that the Bennett took her last breath in her old age. Caroline would be there, holding her hand with tears streaming down her cheeks, a comforting hand on her shoulder as she wept for her last living friend's dying day.

"I won't. I promise." Caroline said with a halfhearted smile on her face. Her eyes drifted around the room to the familiar faces staring down at her with sympathy.

(_What's wrong?_)

Her head swiveled to where Damon's body laid beside her. His hand held hers and she realized his skin was colder than usual.

"Damon?" She whispered hesitantly, crawling away from Bonnie and toward him.

"I'm sorry, Caroline…" Lucy spoke up; she watched as the girl placed her ear against his mouth, listening for any signs of life. "He went back for you…but we weren't strong enough to bring both of you back…"

"No!" She exclaimed, moving his head onto her lap to cradle it gently, "He is not dead…it's just taking him longer to be revived…"

"Care, he's dead. Damon is—"

"No, he isn't." Caroline informed her best friend calmly; eyes gazing down at the Salvatore affectionately. "He can't be…he came for me. He _loves_ me. He wouldn't leave…"

"Caroline, I'm _so_ sorry." Jeremy finally spoke up, kneeling down beside the girl and resting a hand on her shoulder.

A trail of tears coursed down her cheeks as she lowered her head to Damon's. He was the only one who truly ever understood her. Always feeling second best, being rejected by a parent—losing the love of someone to someone better.

She placed a kiss on his forehead as she spoke, "I love you, _Damon_."

Her eyes trailed down to his blue lips and she lowered her own onto them; putting all the love and passion and warmth and sadness she felt eating her alive into it. Her tears streamed down to where their lips met and the thick taste of salt invaded their bitterly sweet end.

(_I will always love you Damon..._)

Suddenly there was movement below her and she swiftly pulled away; her eyes widening at the sight as color made its way to Damon's face, pushing back the gray and gloom glow and giving him life. His chest began to heave and he sat up suddenly with an audible groan of pain.

"Remind me to _never_do that again." He said through clenched teeth, biting back the ache in his head as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed and she felt his immediately reciprocate with an equally tight embrace, pulling her flush against him.

"Easy there, Blondie," Damon chided though his mouth was quirked in a lopsided grin of appreciation. "Still feeling a bit dead here."

"I don't care, you big idiot!" She informed him pushing away from him to place a kiss on his lips. "I'm just happy that you're alive…Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again…"

Soft, blue eyes studied her ever changing expression attentively and he cocked his head to the side in understanding. In some weird way, their deaths were just the beginning. _They had years to be together—centuries together. He'd say something cocky and she'd bat her perfect eyelashes at him. And they'd hunt (purely animal blood and from the blood bank ever now and then) and she'd laugh at his unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift, and he'd read __**Gone with the Wind**__ to her, which was coincidentally both their favorite. He'd place a soft kiss on her forehead as they lie in bed after a long night of lovemaking and she'd just grin brightly as her eyes closed and sleep overtook her._

"I love you." Caroline muttered into the quiet room. Not even bothered that she confessed that in front of her judgmental best friend—who was working on that, her cousin, and Elena's kid brother.

Damon stared back at her with an overwhelmingly calm exterior, resting his forehead against hers before he replied.

"I love _you_."

* * *

><p><em>Please<em> leave a review telling me what you think. Did u like it? I'd love to hear your opinions.

**Song Used: **

_Watch You Sleeping_ by Blue Foundation

_One and Only_ by Adele

_One More Day_ by Vast


End file.
